Secret Crush
by AngelicRose8
Summary: POTO retold through another love triangle. ChristineRaoulMeg. 2004 Movie based.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone :-)

Ok, this phic is POTO retold, through another love triangle. This triangle deals with Christine, Raoul, and Meg. It may not have so much Erik in it, but most likely will have E/C references. Based on 2004 ALW/JS film. This phic will go through scenes in the movie, scenes not in the movie, and after the movie ends.

Obviously I don't own any of the characters, but I'm working on it...lol.

No big warnings, probably no cursing or anything inappropriate.

Reviews are nice, but once again...I'm doing this for fun. If you like it, that's awesome. If you don't like it...oh well. Hope it's ok though. :-)

* * *

**Secret Crush**

It was the last practice before the night's performance of Chalumeau's Hannibal, and the two ballet girls talked backstage, totally oblivious to the time. Marguerite Giry, the ballet mistress' daughter, laughed with her best friend Christine Daaé about everyday life at the Opera Populaire. Christine was the one to notice that they were late for practice. Quickly they ran to catch up with the other ballet and chorus girls. Once they made it to the stairway they slowed down and continued talking.

"As I was saying before, Christine you should really start dating soon." Meg said.

Christine let out a small laugh and commented, "I don't think I'm ready for a relationship yet."

"Yeah but don't you remember that one handsome nobleman who had his eye on you?"

"What about him?" Christine asked.

"You should have let him court you!" Meg exclaimed with a laugh. "Come on Christine, we should be out looking for our future husbands!"

"Meg just to let you know, men who come here looking for girls are NOT looking for a _wife_…"

"That's true…they're looking for someone like La Sorelli." Meg whispered.

"Meg!" Christine playfully pushed her friend's shoulder. "I can't believe how rude you are!"

"Girls!" Madame Giry yelled. "Practice is starting."

Meg and Christine rushed and joined the rest of the girls in line. They practiced their dance for the opening of the opera.

Madame Giry watched for the mistakes the girls made so she could correct them. Madame Giry is the ballet mistress of the Opera Populaire, and her two daughters are in the ballet and chorus. Meg is Madame Giry's biological daughter and Christine was adopted at the age of seven. She considers Christine a daughter just as much as she considers Meg her daughter.

Madame Giry honestly disliked this opera because of what it required the ballet to wear. The slave girl costumes, included with chains, are not something she wants her two girls dancing in. But it wasn't her place to complain about the opera. She just continued to instruct the girls on what to do and how to improve their dancing skills.

Their dance ended which cued for the leading soprano, La Carlotta, to start.

"_This trophy  
From our saviors  
From our saviors  
From the enslaving force_  
…_Of Rome!_"

Christine and Meg glanced at each other and laughed. Carlotta Giudicelli could be described in three words: Over the top.

"You could do a lot better Christine." Meg commented. Christine blushed and thanked her friend.

"_Hear the drums!  
Hannibal comes!_"

And in comes Ubaldo Piangi, the leading Tenor who is currently married to Carlotta. Christine noted that Piangi was a very good opera singer and wasn't like Carlotta when he sang. His volume and tone was at a good level. But unfortunately for him when performing with Carlotta she completely drowns out his voice.

"_Sad to return  
To find the land we love  
Threatened once more  
By Roma's far-reaching grasp…_"

Rehearsals were interrupted when the current manager, Monsieur Lefevre walked onto the stage. He was accompanied by two other gentlemen neither Christine nor Meg could recognize.

Monsieur Reyer, the conductor, was annoyed by Monsieur Lefevre interrupting this very important final rehearsal.

"Monsieur Reyer, Madame Giry…" Lefevre began apologetically.

"… Ladies and gentlemen, please, if I could have your attention, thank you. As you know, for some weeks there have been rumors of my imminent retirement. I can now tell you that these are all true…"

"ah-Ha!" Carlotta interrupted. She then mouthed to Piangi, "I told you so."

Lefevre continued, "And it is my pleasure to introduce you to the two gentlemen who now own the Opera Populaire: Monsieur Richard Firmin and Monsieur Gilles Andre."

"I'm sure you have read of their recent fortune in the Junk business." Lefevre said.

"SCRAP METAL, actually." Andre corrected him.

Meg and Christine continued to talk amongst themselves until a name rang in Christine's ears…

"The Vicomte de Chagny."

'_Could it be?_' Christine thought.

Meg noticed Christine looking over towards the new patron. He caught Meg's attention as well. She noticed his boyish looks and handsome features at first. Then she noticed other things about him like his confident walk, his noble style, and beautiful eyes…

"It's Raoul!" Christine exclaimed which caused Meg to wake up from her trance.

Christine continued, "Before my father died at the house by the sea…"

Meg knew she was referring to the boy who retrieved her scarf from the ocean. He must be a really nice and generous person…

"…I guess you could say we were childhood sweethearts."

Meg's heart sunk. '_Of course Christine's interested in him. Well, if that's the case I won't get involved with him, I don't want to cause trouble between Christine and myself._'

"He called me Little Lotte." Christine finished.

"Christine, he's so handsome!" Meg proclaimed.

"My parents and I are honored to support all the arts, especially the world-renowned Opera Populaire." Raoul said.

Carlotta, being the center of attention, pushed her way to the front so the new patron could kiss her hand. Piangi rolled his eyes and coughed. Raoul laughed and acknowledged him.

Carlotta looked over to her husband and laughed. "Don't worry my love, I'm just being friendly."

"You're being a little too friendly…" Piangi commented.

"…He love me! He love me… Love me, love me, love me." Carlotta teased and at the same time bragged in front of everyone else.

At that moment the Vicomte walked in the direction of Meg and Christine. Christine smiled hoping he would notice her but unfortunately he didn't. He walked right past the two of them. Meg saw how sad Christine looked and was about to comfort her but Christine spoke first.

"He wouldn't recognize me."

"He didn't see you." Meg assured her.

They were interrupted by Madame Giry, "Girls…back to practice!"

The two girls took their places and began dancing with the rest of the ballet as Madame Giry talked to the two new managers.

During the dance Meg glanced over to see if Christine was alright. From what Meg could see it didn't look like Christine would stress over Raoul not seeing her. She seemed to be completely focused on her dancing.

The chorus sang again as the giant elephant rolled in. Carlotta noticed Andre and Firmin were paying a lot of attention to the ballet girls. She seemed to be singing the end of the song a lot louder than everyone else to try and get their attention. Meanwhile, Piangi fell off the elephant. Christine and Meg both started laughing, along with other cast and crew. And that's where Carlotta started complaining.

"All day! All they want is the dancing!"

Monsieur Lefevre returned to the stage and walked over to the two new managers. "Well, the Vicomte is very excited about tonight's gala."

Carlotta interrupted, "I hope he is as excited about dancing girls as your new managers,

Because I will not be singing!"

As she began to walk out the two managers looked to the retiring one. "What do we do?" Andre asked.

"Grovel…grovel, grovel." Lefevre answered.

"Andiamo. Tutti. No, es finito. Is finished. Get my doggy, bring my doggy. Bye-bye. Bye-bye, dancing girls. Bye-bye. See you later, because I'm going now. It is finished. See you later." Carlotta rambled.

"Principessa Bella Diva!"

Carlotta began to slow down once she heard Andre. She replied back, "Si! Si! Si!"

Meg rolled her eyes as Andre and Firmin begged her to stay. Carlotta was, as always, the center of attention. Everyone continued to listen in on the conversation which eventually led to Carlotta singing. Many groaned in protest, and some got out their cotton to stuff their ears closed.

"_Think of me  
Think of me fondly when we said goodbye  
Remember me once in a while, please promise me you'll try  
When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free..._"

Carlotta was interrupted by a falling piece of scenery. The ballet girls screamed and Meg pulled Christine, who was dangerously close to Carlotta, out of the way.

"It's the Phantom!" Meg gasped.

Andre and Firmin both gave Meg an odd look when they heard her. Obviously Lefevre never told them about the ghost.

"Signora, are you alright?" Lefevre cried.

Lefevre complained to Joseph Buquet, the stagehand. Buquet claimed that he was not at his post…and that there's no one there. "… Or if there is, well then... it must be a ghost."

Again, Andre and Firmin gave weird looks. Meg noticed Firmin asking Andre, "What ghost?"

Madame Giry answered him by saying, "This Opera house is haunted."

Firmin laughed but then noted Madame Giry did not find it amusing. "Are you serious?" He finally asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"Signora, these things do happen." Andre turned his attention to Carlotta.

"For the past three years, 'these things do happen.' And did you stop them from happening? No!"

She then pointed to Andre and Firmin, "And you two! You are as bad as him! 'These things do happen.' UGH! Until you stop these things from happening, **this** thing does not happen! Ubaldo! Andiamo! Bring my doggy and my boxy!"

And with that, she left for good. Soon after, Lefevre left for Australia and wished Andre and Firmin luck. The new managers panicked when they found out that the chances of her coming back were very slim.

Madame Giry walked up to them and announced that there was a note from the opera ghost.

Firmin laughed again and proclaimed, "Oh, God in heaven, you're all obsessed!"

"He welcomes you to his opera house…" Madame Giry said.

"'**His**' opera house?" Firmin interrupted.

"And commands that you continue to leave box five empty for his use and reminds you that his salary is due."

"His Salary?"

"Well, Monsieur Lefevre used to give him 20,000 francs a month." Madame Giry replied.

Firmin's jaw nearly hit the floor, "20,000 francs?"

"Perhaps you can afford more with the Vicomte as your patron…"

"Madame, I had hoped to make that announcement public tonight when the Vicomte was to join us for the gala. But obviously we shall now have to cancel as it appears we have lost our star!"

"Surely there must be an...understudy!" Andre asked.

Monsieur Reyer turned to them, "Understudy? There is no understudy for La Carlotta!"

"A full house, Andre! We shall have to refund a full house!" Firmin exclaimed.

"Christine Daae could sing it, Sir." Madame Giry spoke up.

Meg turned to her mother and Christine. '_Of course she can, she's a great singer!_' Meg thought and smiled.

Andre didn't look convinced, "What, a chorus girl? Don't be silly!"

"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher." Madame Giry said.

'_She has?_' Meg questioned to herself. She never remembered Christine mentioning a teacher, she never mentioned going to any lessons. '_When did this all happen?_'

"Who?" Andre asked.

Christine froze for a second to think of an answer and eventually replied, "I don't know his name monsieur."

Madame Giry decided to say something before Andre or Firmin disapproved any further, "Let her sing for you, monsieur. She has been well taught."

It seemed both Meg and Christine held their breaths. Andre agreed to it and asked her to sing the beginning of the aria. She looked to Madame Giry and Meg for support. Madame Giry gave her a nod and Christine walked forward. She sang with all her heart and soul, and Meg smiled to herself as she listened in the wings.

* * *

**A/N: Ok everyone. In the next chapter Meg will meet up with Raoul. Hope the story is ok so far. **


	2. Unexpected Meeting

Sorry for taking so long to update. I have a lot of things going on, but I'll still right it if anyone cares.

* * *

**  
Unexpected Meeting**

"I cannot believe I got the part!" Christine exclaimed while jumping on her best friend.

"I know! I'm so proud of you, Christine!" Meg replied.

A thought entered Meg's curious mind. She asked her friend, "Who is this teacher maman was talking about?"

Christine's face dropped. "Oh…uhm…well. I'm…not really sure."

Meg looked puzzled, "How can you not be sure?"

"He never told me his name." Christine answered truthfully.

"Really? That's odd." Meg said.

A bunch of ballet girls jumped into the conversation to congratulate Christine. Cecile Jammes was one of them.

"Christine! Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Cecile asked.

"I never really thought it mattered."

"You were brilliant! Really, so much better than La Carlotta!!" Cecile laughed.

"Thank you." Christine looked up at the time, "I must go. I have to rehearse my lines and try on my costumes."

"Lucky girl!" Adèle, another ballet girl, said.

Meg watched as Christine walked down to the chapel room. She assumed Christine was going to pray to her father as usual. And maybe she would practice down there too.

"I'm glad someone replaced Carlotta. It's about time!" Adèle said to Cecile. She then continued, "I'm really looking forward to this opera."

The three girls continued to talk about the opera until a young man walked by. "Well, well. Check out the new patron." Cecile exclaimed.

Adèle hit her and laughed, "Down girl."

Raoul looked over in their direction and smiled. He then turned his attention back to the two managers he was discussing business with.

Cecile and Adèle admired Raoul from across the room as Meg laughed softly. "You two are always after guys who come around here."

"We do not!" Cecile replied.

"Well if they're rich and handsome, then why not?" Adèle joked.

Meg looked over and noticed that Raoul and the two new managers left. "Well it looks like you girls missed your chance this time."

"Damn. Maybe we'll run into him later." Cecile said.

"Don't fool yourselves, he's a nobleman. He's not going to pay any attention to us ballet rats unless he has bad intentions." Meg told them.

Cecile rolled her eyes, "What bad intentions? You mean having sex with us? If that's the case I really don't mind. I mean, I'm not looking to marry the guy!"

"If you don't get your act together you're going to wind up as bad as La Sorelli." Meg stated.

"I'm just looking for some fun." She replied.

"Well an attitude like that could get you into trouble, or could get you into a horrible situation."

"Lighten up, Meg! I get enough lecturing from your mother!" Cecile laughed.

Cecile and Adèle continued to chat away as Meg sat down and listened to their conversations about life, boys, and the opera.

"Do you really think the ghost is responsible for Carlotta's accidents?" Adèle asked.

"Well let's just say I don't believe they are 'accidents'." Cecile replied.

"You believe in the ghost too?" Meg asked.

"Yes I do!! I saw him!" Cecile exclaimed.

Adèle laughed, "You did not!"

"It's true! I saw him in Box 5!!"

"Well, what did he look like?" Meg asked curiously.

"Well he was a tall, dark, shadowy figure with a white half-mask."

"A mask?!" Adèle questioned.

"Yes! He wears a mask." Cecile answered.

Joseph Buquet overheard the girls and started talking, "He does wear a mask! To hide his yellow parchment skin."

"What? You've seen him?" Adèle asked.

"I have…he's gruesomely disfigured, skeletal like, with no nose." Joseph said.

"I don't believe that." Adèle said.

"You should, and you should always be aware of your surroundings because at night he lurks…"

"Joseph Buquet!!" Madame Giry yelled, "Stop pestering my girls! I will not tell you again."

"I'm just telling them the story of the opera ghost." Joseph responded.

"Enough of it! I will not let my girls believe any of your childish ghost stories."

"You know he exist Madame Giry, admit it."

Madame Giry did not respond to him. She turned her attention to the three ballet girls. "You three should go get ready for the performance!"

"Yes, Madame." Adèle and Cecile said.

The two ballet girls walked away to the dormitories. Meg watched them leave and decided to walk in an opposite direction. In the background she could hear her mother yelling at Buquet.

Lost in thought, she didn't see where she was going. This caused her to run into someone.

"Oh, excuse me." Meg apologized.

"No, it was my fault. Please excuse me Mademoiselle…"

Meg looked up and to her surprise she saw the Vicomte talking to her. She stood in silence for a while before realizing he was asking for her name, "Oh…Mademoiselle Giry."

"Giry? Are you related to the ballet mistress?" The Vicomte asked.

"Yes, she is my mother, Monsieur Le Vicomte."

"No need for formalities. You may call me Raoul."

"Ok, Mons…Raoul. You may call me Meg."

"That's a beautiful name, Meg." He lightly took her hand and kissed it.

"Thank you." Meg blushed.

"Will you be performing tonight?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, I will be."

"Good. I'm looking forward to seeing you perform."

Meg smiled at his kindness. She didn't recognize the feelings her heart was making, along with the butterflies in her stomach. She felt very nervous and strangely alert and alive. But then she remembered Christine telling her that they were childhood sweethearts.

'_Christine likes Raoul; I cannot show any interest in him for her sake_.' Meg thought.

"Monsieur, if you'll excuse me." Meg said abruptly.

"Oh, am I keeping you from something?" Raoul asked.

"Yes. I am to be ready for the play in an hour." Meg lied. She knew she had more than two hours to be ready.

"I'm sorry for that. Good luck tonight Meg." Raoul said.

Meg flashed a brief smile and walked away. She was stopped by Raoul calling for her again. She turned around to face him.

"Will I see you again?" Raoul asked.

Meg paused. She just couldn't say no. But yet she couldn't go any further with him.

"Maybe." She replied.

'_Maybe? Is that the best I can come up with?_' Her mind laughed at her.

Raoul look satisfied with her reply. He smiled and wished her luck once again before leaving. Meg smiled lightly and turned around to head back to the dormitories.

She saw a shadow from across the room and became nervous. '_Who is that figure?_'

Her mind thought it might be the ghost, but yet she refused to believe it. The shadow was getting closer to her until the person came into full view…

"What a hypocrite!" Cecile laughed.

Meg sighed with relief. "What do you mean?"

"That lecture you gave me before…and now you're seeing the Vicomte."

"No I'm not."

"Then what was all that about?" Cecile asked.

"We were just talking!"

"Sure you were."

Meg rolled her eyes and walked passed Cecile determined to make it to the dormitories without being stopped. She hoped that she could also see Christine before the big show.


	3. The Angel of Music

Wow. I noticed a few things:

1. My grammar sucks

2. My writing sucks

3. And finally: My updating sucks.

LOL. I have no idea how I read over the last two chapters before posting them and still managed to screw up so many times.

For those of you who are reading this fic, sorry for not updating. I kind of lost interest in writing anything Phantom. But last Saturday I saw Phantom in the Forrest Theatre in Philly and I LOVED it!! So now I have this new desire to write something. The Phantom is my inspiration. Yay. I also noticed with the stage version I'm much more R/C. That's interesting.

I hope everyone had a great Holiday!

* * *

**The Angel of Music **

'_My God!!!_' Meg thought as she wandered through the maze of people. '_Christine was amazing!_'

Wandering past the managers and the crowd made her lose her sense of direction. It was as if she were new to this Opera House rather than living there for practically all of her life. She was going around in circles, unable to find her way out of this merry-go-round. Once again she found herself wandering past the managers. (If you watch the movie you'll know what I'm talking about. lol) She noticed Raoul was talking to some of the audience members who made it back stage. Meg might have thought about stopping to talk to him but she was determined to find Christine.

She checked the ballet dormitories for Christine but could not find her there. Christine was not even in the Prima Donna room. '_Where in the world is she?_'

It then dawned on her, '_The chapel_'.

Once Meg arrived she noticed Christine was sitting by a little memorial to various members of the Opera House who passed away, including her father. "Christine, I've been looking all over the place for you!"

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Really you where perfect!"

Christine laughed slightly, "I wasn't that great."

"Yes you were," replied Meg. "Who taught you to sing like that?"

Silence filled the room for a few seconds before Christine decided to share her secret with her best friend. "Meg, do you remember when mother brought me here to live? Do you remember how I used to always come down to this room to light a candle for my father?"

"Yes, of course I remember." Meg replied with a smile.

"Well whenever I came down here I would hear a voice… a voice from above."

Meg gave a funny look, "What?"

Christine continued, "And that voice was always in my dreams. Even now Meg!"

"Christine, I think you may need to get some rest."

"…When my father lay dying he told me I would be protected by an angel…an angel of music! He told me he would send me an angel to guide me, guard me, and teach me to sing. Just like in my favorite story: Little Lotte."

"The one your father always read to you?" Meg asked.

"Yes, that one."

'_She's losing it._' Meg thought. She sighed and asked Christine, "Do you believe this spirit your father told you about is tutoring you?"

"Of course Meg…who else could it be?"

'_Someone who is trying to trick you._' Meg replied in her mind. She was at a loss for words. How could her friend be so gullible?

"Father always told me I would be visited by the angel. And Lord knows I dreamed of the day when the angel would come to me. And now I can feel him here." Christine said. As she continued her story she began to sing.

"_Here in this room, He calls me softly.  
Somewhere inside, Hiding.  
Somehow I know, He's always with me.  
He, the unseen genius!!_"

"Christine, you must have been dreaming!" Meg told her. Meg then too continued in song.

"_Stories like this can't come true.  
Christine you're talking in riddles,  
And it's not like you._"

"_Angel of music, guide and guardian  
Grant to me your glory._"

Meg noticed Christine's eyes were not focusing. She began to worry for her friend's sanity as well as her safety. "Who is this angel? This angel of music?" Meg asked herself.

"_Angel of music, hide no longer.  
Secret and strange angel._"

"Christine, you don't look so well. You should go lie down."

Christine's mesmerizing joy quickly turned to fear. "It frightens me."

"Don't be frightened Christine!" Meg said to comfort the girl she thought of as her sister. "Come on." She led Christine back to her dressing room to make sure she would get there alright.

As they were walking back Madame Giry noticed them. "Meg, I called for practice thirty minutes ago. Are you apart of the ballet or not?"

"I am maman." Meg replied.

"Then please go practice with the others." The older woman replied.

"Yes maman. Goodnight Christine."

"Goodnight Meg." Christine replied.

* * *

… _After Practice …_

Meg was heading back to her bed in the dormitories after an exhausting late night practice. This was her mom's form of punishment to the girls for not doing their best for the show that night. '_My mom, the perfectionist._' Meg rolled her eyes.

"Meg!" She heard a male voice calling for her. When she turned around her eyes caught sight of the Vicomte running towards her. He looked just as tired as her but she also noticed fear in his eyes.

"Raoul, what's wrong?"

"Do you know Christine Daae?" Raoul asked.

"Yes, of course. She is my sister." Meg replied.

"I thought she was an only child…" Raoul began with a confused look.

"My mother adopted her after her father died." Meg answered. "What about her?"

"Oh, I'm not even sure what happened. I went to talk to her and told her I would take her out to get something to eat. I gave her a few minutes to get ready but when I came back… her door was locked and there was a man's voice in her room."

"What?!?" Meg nearly yelled. "Who was he?"

"I…I don't know. But I heard him claiming to be her angel." Raoul replied.

Meg panicked, '_Oh no!!_' She was right. '_Someone was tricking her! And now that man has probably kidnapped her somehow._'

"I'll try and find a way into her room. But I think you need to go home and get some rest."

"No, I can't until I know she's safe." Raoul said.

"Raoul, it's ok. I'll find her. Trust me."

Raoul paused before replying. "Will you let me know she's ok when you find her?"

"Yes. I'll send you a letter."

"Thank you." He said before turning away.

Once he left, Meg ran to the managers' office to find a key for the room. Luckily neither Andre nor Firmin were around. She grabbed the key and ran back to Christine's new dressing room.

Before trying to open it she knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Christine?" There was no reply. She unlocked the door and slowly crept in.

The room was dark and unoccupied. Meg looked around for any sign of movement. "Christine??" She whispered.

A light caught her eye. It was coming from the big mirror. She set the key down and looked at the mirror in shock. '_Why is there an opening?_'

Meg wandered through the threshold of the mirror and noticed it led to a tunnel. In the distance she could hear a faint sound of an organ playing. Slowly she began to travel down the filthy passage. Her blood was racing and her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest as she ventured further down.

"Be calm, be calm, be calm." She repeated to herself. But she was not able to remain calm when she saw three rats standing next to her, which caused her let out a surprised scream. How she hated rats!

"It's ok, calm down." She told herself.

A hand grabbed her shoulder and Meg gasped. '_It's the Phantom! Oh my God._' Meg worried until she turned and saw her mother. Meg sighed in relief…though she wasn't sure if she should be relieved to see her mother or not.

"Marguerite Giry, what do you think you're doing?" Madame Giry asked.

"I was trying to find Christine…"

"Christine is fine, I can assure you." Her mother replied, "But instead of wandering off in a strange passage way you should have come to me."

Meg apologized but then wondered how her mother would know Christine was alright. "Where is she?"

"She is with her teacher, whom she knows as her angel." She answered.

"But who is that?" Meg asked.

"In time I will tell you. Just trust me for now. You know I wouldn't let anyone harm her."

The two walked back to the dormitories. "Go ahead and get ready for bed, Meg." Her mother said.

"Like yellow parchment is his skin…" Buquet began.

Meg heard her mother remark, "Not again!" As she changed out of her costume she listened to his story of the Opera Ghost.

"You must be always on your guard or he will catch you with his magical lasso." He said as she caught Adèle and started growling.

"Ok, that is enough!" Madame Giry shouted. She walked over to them and took the rope off of Adèle.

"I've had it with you!" Madame Giry yelled at Buquet. "You had better watch what you say or you may one day regret it." She then slapped him across the face.

Meg jumped along with the other ballet girls. "Oh my God."

"And keep your hand at the level of your eyes." She said while placing the rope around his neck and choking him in a prophetic message.

Madame Giry dropped the rope and told the girls to go to bed. She returned her gaze to Buquet. "You had better hold your tongue. And stay away from these ballet girls."

Buquet said nothing as he walked away. All of the girls stared at the ballet mistress with total shock.

Madame Giry noticed this and replied, "Please go to bed." One by one the girls lied down on their beds.

"Goodnight." Madame Giry said as she walked out.

Meg stayed awake for a while thinking about Christine. She prayed that everything was ok.

'_Who is this angel?_'


	4. Notes

**Disclaimer**: I use a lot of lyrics and words from the musical/movie. Of course I don't claim them to be my own. But I did change dialogue, etc. Whatever. You know what I mean. I don't own anything except the movie, the cds, books, etc. Yada Yada Yada.

* * *

**Notes**

The next morning Meg was the first to wake up amongst the ballet girls in the dormitories. Slowly she got out of her bed and quietly walked out into the hallways making her way towards Christine's room. She had little light to guide her because it was too early in the morning, probably before 6 a.m., so there were no candles burning or any gas lamps. Her right hand was on the wall to help her keep track of where she was going. Luckily Meg grew up in this Opera House so she knew where she was going.

Once she made it to the room she heard crying from inside. She knocked on the door. "Christine?"

"Hold on." She heard a reply.

A few seconds later the door opened and a very emotional Christine greeted her. "What are you doing up this early?"

"Christine? What happened? Why are you crying?" Meg questioned.

"Come in." Christine said. Meg walked through the door and sat down on the little couch that Christine had inside her room. Christine closed the door and joined her friend.

"Will you tell me what happened?" Meg asked.

"It all happened so fast...I…I didn't…" Christine sobbed, "I just wanted to know what he looked like. I didn't know. I didn't know!"

Meg hugged her hysterical friend, "Shh, Christine. It's alright. What didn't you know?"

"I didn't know he would be so angry with me. He hates me." Christine continued.

"Who hates you?"

"My angel…the…" Christine stopped.

"The what?"

"The Phantom." She replied softly.

Meg gasped and jumped back. "What did you say??"

"The Phantom. He is my angel of music." Meg tried to process everything her friend said. The Phantom, that ghost who is said to be more hideous that any beast and more dangerous than any murderer ever born was her so called angel? It was impossible!

"Christine, are you sure?"

"Yes! He had the white mask and everything. He lives underground in this lair…"

As Christine talked about her experience Meg remembered something Christine mentioned before. _"I just wanted to know what he looked like."_ Christine told her. It then hit her…Christine must have taken off his mask. But how could she have lived to talk about it? The Phantom would have killed anyone who dared to take off his ghostly white mask.

"Did you say before that you wanted to see what he looked like?" Meg interrupted her friend.

"Yes, I didn't know how angry he would get."

"So you saw what lies beneath his mask?" Meg asked.

"Yes. But I wasn't thinking. God, how could I have been so stupid to do such a thing?"

"You were curious, I'm sure anyone would have done the same thing."

"And now he hates me." Christine continued crying. Meg held her and rocked back and forth.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Christine started calming down. Christine looked at Meg's nightgown and giggled. "I'm sorry. I hope I didn't ruin your gown from all my tears."

Meg smiled and laughed, "Don't worry about it." After a moment Meg started to remember Raoul. "Oh Christine, I forgot to mention Raoul was worried about you last night."

"I told him several times I didn't want to go out to dinner but he just wouldn't listen." Christine laughed.

"He came back to get you and he heard a strange male voice in your room."

Christine flushed, "He heard my angel? My God, what did he say?"

"He was afraid someone kidnapped you. Either that or he thought you were seeing another man…"

"I hope that didn't break his heart." Christine sighed and Meg remained silent. "I cannot see him. I don't know how to explain all of that to him."

"It's ok. You don't have to talk to him." Meg replied.

A knock came from the door and was followed by a female voice, "Christine?"

"Come in." She replied. Madame Giry walked in and saw Meg sitting with Christine.

"My dear, what's wrong?" She noticed Christine's tears.

"I made a stupid mistake with my angel." Christine said.

"What happened? He didn't hurt you did he?"

"No not at all. It's something I did." She paused and then continued, "I took off his mask."

Madame Giry's eyes widened. "Child, why on earth did you do that?" She could only imagine Erik's reaction to that. If that had been any other person he would have killed them.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking." Christine started crying again.

"Ok, Ma chérie. It's ok." Madame Giry said. "You should sleep."

Christine nodded her head in agreement and headed for a door in the back that led to a bed within the dressing room. Maybe if she slept all of her pain and fears will disappear, if only for a few hours.

"You should try and go back to sleep too Meg."

"Ok Maman." Meg replied.

* * *

… _Later that morning …_

Raoul paced around examining the note he got from this "O.G." person. "_Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._"

"Who the hell sent this?" Raoul yelled in frustration. In a determined pace he made his way to a De Chagny carriage and rode to the Opera Populaire.

* * *

… _At The Opera House …_

"Where is she?" Raoul stormed in.

"Who? Carlotta?" Firmin asked.

"No not Carlotta. Miss Christine Daae." Raoul replied.

"How the hell should we know?" Andre remarked.

"I want some answers! Now who sent me this note?"

Andre and Firmin glanced at each other. They seemed to be telepathically saying to each other, '_Not another note!!_'

"What's all this nonsense?" Firmin said mainly to himself.

"Did you two send this?" Raoul asked.

"Of course not!" Andre exclaimed.

"She's not with you then?"

"No, of course not." Firmin replied.

"Let me see this note." Andre said and held out his hand. He began to read, "_Do not fear for Miss Daae. The Angel of Music…_"

Firmin interrupted, "The what?"

"_The Angel of Music has her under his wing. Make no attempt to see her again._" Andre continued

"This place gets stranger every day." Firmin said.

"It's really starting to be a pain in the neck." Andre replied.

"Where is he?!?" They heard a strong Italian accent of a woman yelling.

"Speaking of a pain in the neck…" Andre continued.

"Welcome back!" Firmin said to Carlotta.

"Where is the patron? Where is he?"

"What do you want?" Raoul asked.

"I have your letter."

"You sent her a letter?" Firmin asked.

"No I did not."

"You didn't send it?" Carlotta and Piangi asked in unison.

"No!" Raoul said again.

Firmin remarked to himself, "What's going on?"

"I don't believe you." Carlotta replied.

"Ok. Let me see this note that I supposedly sent." Raoul said and began to read, "_Your days at the Opera Populaire are numbered. Christine Daae..._"

"Christine Daae!" Carlotta interrupted.

Raoul continued, "._..will be singing on your behalf tonight. Be prepared for a great misfortune should you attempt to take her place._"

Madame Giry walked into the room with her daughter. "Miss Daae has returned."

Andre asked, "Where is she now?"

"I thought it best she was alone." Madame Giry replied.

"She needed rest." Meg continued.

Raoul walked up to Meg and asked, "May I see her?"

Madame Giry quickly stepped in, "No, Monsieur. She will see no one." And then she added, "And I have another note."

Firmin took the note from Madame Giry and read it, "_Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. You have not followed my instructions. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you. And I am anxious her career should progress. In the new production of Il Muto you will therefore cast Carlotta as the pageboy and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the pageboy is silent, which makes my casting, in a word, ideal. I shall watch the performance from my normal seat in box five which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant. O.G._"

"My God!" Carlotta yelled. "It's all a plot to help that stupid little chorus girl…"

"Signora!" Madame Giry shouted. "Do not dare talk about Christine like that!"

"It's not fair that she gets all the attention. She is not talented like I am!" Carlotta cried. Meg rolled her eyes at the divas ranting. Raoul seemed just as annoyed.

Madame Giry walked away from the crowd to get away from Carlotta's annoying complaining. Raoul ran up to Meg and said, "Please Meg. I must see her!"

"Monsieur she does not wish to speak with anyone. Not even myself. She needs to sleep."

"But please tell me she is ok." Raoul said.

"Yes, monsieur she is ok."

Raoul thanked Meg and walked away towards the chapel. They both seemed to remark in unison, "What new surprises are in store?"

Before Raoul got too far he remember something. "Meg!" He yelled.

"Yes?"

Raoul ran back towards her and asked, "Did Christine ever mention an angel?" Raoul almost felt silly himself for asking.

Meg's face grew serious, "She did Monsieur."

"Ok. Thank you Meg." Raoul said and walked away again to think.

Meg turned around and headed backstage to get ready for practice and the night's performance of Il Muto.

* * *

…_Practice of Il Muto …_

Raoul walked into the building once more determined to speak with Christine. He noticed they were still practicing so he decided to take a seat and wait for the rehearsal to be over. On the stage he saw Carlotta with her huge pink dress. That dress draws everyone's attention to her so it was no surprise she would be wearing something like that. He then noticed Christine dressed as the pageboy. Previously he had seen this opera and thought it was very funny. It made it even better to see Christine in it. But Christine did not seem too happy on the stage. In fact, she seemed miserable. Raoul wondered why she was so sad.

"Serafimo, your disguise is perfect. Why, who can this be?" Carlotta as the Countess sang.

"Gentle wife, admit your loving husband." Piangi sang and then pretended to slap Meg's behind. Raoul laughed but then noticed Meg looked really cute in her outfit. For once in that day his mind started to wander away from Christine and towards Meg. She seemed like such a sweet girl, very caring and loving. Her face was young but very beautiful and when the lights shined down on her hair it would glow and brilliant golden color…

Raoul shook his head, why on earth was he thinking all of that? He quickly told himself to stop thinking those things and that he was being silly.

"Poor fool, he doesn't know! If he knew the truth he'd never ever go!" The Chorus and Carlotta sang.

Monsieur Reyer stopped them and said that practice would be over for the day. Raoul got up and rushed on to the stage to catch up with Christine. "Christine, wait!"

She turned around and saw him. "Hello, Raoul."

"Christine, are you alright?" Raoul asked.

"Raoul…I'm sorry but I do not wish to talk." Christine said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Would your lover object?" Raoul asked in an accusing tone.

Christine asked, "What are you talking about?"

"That man in your room last night. Who is he?" Raoul questioned.

"I have to go Raoul. I'm sorry." Christine said and walked away.

He couldn't believe it. How could he have been so stupid? Why on earth would a girl like Christine be single? Of course she was being courted by other men. Why would he have thought otherwise? Raoul sighed and his eyes wandered to the floor. He shook his head and walked out the door and headed home.


End file.
